Random Survival 101
Hello all! So, you want to know how to survive on a randomly generated map? Well then, this guide may just be for you! Here we cover all of the basics of surviving on your own, along with various advanced tips to help you get through tough early games and complete the late game. If you have anything you think should be added to this guide, please feel free to edit this with useful information! General Basics #When you first enter a random island, you'll probably spawn in the sea near the shore. It's important that you leave the water as soon as possible, as it drains your stats, and because on medium and hard islands there's a good chance that water predators will try and come after you at first sight. You might spawn far off from shore on large islands, so try and get back on land as soon as possible. #Once you're on land, the most important step is to next find a source of water, and, if you're not spawned with food on hand, to find enough food to last you while you settle in. The best bet is to pick up all non-limited food sources while you walk around the island to find a water spring. #You should next begin to prepare a base, or at least a temporary shelter. If you followed the last step, the best place to put it is probably where you exactly are. The most important part of creating a base is making sure that you have a reliable source of water, seeing as how it likely won't be a while until you can build a well. It's also very good if you can build it next to a food source that can last you a while, such as fruit trees or moss. It's even better if you can meet all of this criteria and still be able to build it near the NPC that spawns in every map. #If you haven't yet, make sure that you have a fair food supply and try to obtain two pieces of flint. Because of the ability to make fire with bark and branches, it's not required to obtain flint, but it definitely makes your life easier. #Try your best to be able to make a shelter before the first sun-down, but if you can't then it's not the end of the world. Just try to prioritize that and obtaining food before other things, as it will very much aid in your survival. #Once you have your groundings set, try to look around the island for more sustainable food sources, such as fruit trees and wheat. This will help you to have a stable food supply later on, so that you don't run the risk of starvation. Try to plant them near your base, but remember to not have more than 30 crops of wheat in one small area, so that a plague doesn't come for you. For now you can use the fruit from the trees just to eat, but once you get your planting skill up, consider planting the fruit near your base. #By now, your food supplies may be dwindling due to the fact that your crops are probably not in yet. To create a temporary remedy for this, you should craft yourself a bow and some arrows. If you haven't found cotton/wool yet though, you can use a slingshot. Next up, hunting! The easiest animal to hunt with such minimal resources are kiwis, especially seeing as how they spawn very often. But, if you can reach far enough to kill birds, that's very ideal. Crabs and fish are also a good option, if you're still near a shore. These sources should be able to hold you off until you're able to obtain a more stable food supply. #If your food situation is in a good stance, you should look around your island for iron ore. Keep on striking it with your bare hands until you can get at least one piece of iron, and then craft yourself a pickaxe and get more iron. Afterwards, you should craft yourself the basic tools, such as an axe and a scythe. #Next, you should probably consider crafting a storage and a better shelter. If you crops are in by now, and you have a scythe, it should be fairly easy to start having a steady supply of food. However, if you're still having trouble then you should craft a bownet or perhaps a kiwi breeding. The most important thing is to make sure that you always have enough food, and once you do you can keep an extra supply in the storage. #By this point you should be thriving quite well, so now it's time to make odds and ends neat. First, try to raise your various skills: Hunting, planting, and lumbering are generally the more important ones. Once you have raised your skills to the point where you can hunt comfortably and be able to chop down and re-plant trees, you can start building a proper base. Using the buildings you have available to you, you can start building your dream base however you want; fences, huts, around the water, a tree fort; whatever you like! Just try and make sure that you're able to re-make the materials you used to make it. To make life fancier, try taming a monkey or raptor, build some vehicles, and start shaping the environment to how you like. Also make sure that craft the best tools/weapons, and always check out the NPC that spawns on your island. Once you've gotten pretty much everything down... Congratulations, you've survived! Tip: net will be useful to unlimited harvesting Specific Tips Difficulties- ''Easy'' Due to this being the easiest difficulty, not much conforming is needed to be able to survive. Just try to save the supplies you start with until you really need them and do not spend any ''resources on defense until you can do so without drawback. Because of the absence of dangerous creatures on the island, take advantage of the large amount of space at your disposal. Always try and take the crates and barrels that wash near the shore, due to the fact that water predators are not there to hinder you. ''Medium ''Hard'' As there are dangerous animals everywhere, one should obtain stones and branches to create a hammer and about 15-20 spears. Then, hunt lions until you have 10 hides to create a tent. Now, search for a place that can be easily defended from dangers and begin building your base. Map Types- -TO BE ADDED- Map Sizes- ''Small'' A small island is not recommended to newer players. Small islands will mean that there are fewer resources in general for you to exploit and can make the early game very "cramped", especially if there are dangerous animals in the island. The best course of action is to find a hovel where you can be protected from predators and start investing in defense as soon as you can, and start making farms and crops as soon as possible as well. When on a small island, it's important to create a fortress where you can be well protected and thrive, until you can secure your safety through the entire island. Below is a list of thinigs your fortress should include: *A water source *Multiple reliable food sources *A shelter *Storages *Emergency defensive supplies (Weapons, medical, etc.) *Fail-safes of all kind; Extra food and water supplies, extra general supplies and materials, escape paths if cornered by predators ''Medium'' ''Large'' Misc.- Contributors to this Guide PuddingskinMcGee Category:Guide Category:WiP Category:Wiki Navigation